Various Major Events
The Great Revolt - 487AER The increasing tensions within the empire were shown in the drastic amount of activity shown by underground groups such as the Veldunium Republican Army (VRA). At the begining of the year groups like this had already iniated many terror attacks throughout the empire, many targeting important public figures and government buildings. Several assassination attempts were conducted against military leaders and the consul. With the tense atmosphere any spark would set of a chain reaction of events causing massive disruption throughout Falleentium- the VRA took this chance and assembled their forces in revolt against the Emperor. Though the empire had much military success, it could not hold the massive tide of revolutionaries and the capital fell to the rebels, the royal family evacuated to an unknown location. The empire gave the final order he would give on to the empire before his departure- Order 99. This order stated that almost all land forces be directed to retaking the capital from the rebels who had already begun to dig in. The uproar between the command staff had many consequences, many were named traitors and many named heros. Those that supported the order now became known as men of the Royale Army, these men followed the emperor's orders to the letter and pulled many of their men away from important conflict zones throughout the empire. Main supporters of this faction were the Emperor and the Duke of Veldunium ''Callum Mecoo IV. The other faction of loyalists was the Falleen Liberation Front, these opposed the order and said it drew valuble resources away from fronts. These men thought dealing witht he rebels in the states was more important, preventing the enemy getting new recruits and such. The Heads of this Faction were the Minister of Defence and the Air Marshal. Another faction formed in these fires was the Aparian Independance Front, later forming the Grand Duchy of Apari, this was headed by the former Minister of Defence and Head of the Army- ''Dane Marcellus The Conflict raged for nearly a year, many of the men who were not loyal to the Emperor were branded traitors for refusal to follow the order, but they still fought on for Falleentium. Areas were cleared one at a time, this strained the rebel front and ultimatly led to their collapse as a fighting force, many remaining cells focused on defending small areas of land that were bypassed by the Falleen Army. In the dying periods of the revolt, the 2 loyalist factions united, after many skirmishes and other minor events, just after the retaking of the capital. The Falleen Emergancy Council of the FLF and the old government of the Royale Army sat down and began resolving the mess that had emerged in the conflict. Though Battles were still fought against the Grand Duchy of Apari. Numerous treaties were formed with Apari, itself now gaining independance in Dominion form, and thus bringing an end to the great revolt. Many supposed traitors were pardoned or recieved light punishment, the Vestulte and Mecoo Family's pledged money to support of the recovering economy and the country began to recover from yet another war that ravaged its lands. The Great War 494-496AER A war that lasted two years and were fought primarily in Soueca and Genorcasia. The war was a war between UDE against the Golden Alliance in union with the Red Federation. The Cantonesian Peace Proposal: The Ending of the World War - 496AER Section I 1. The Socialistic Communist Federation will be dissolved. 2. The socialist member states will be independent. 3. The population of the new nations will vote in free elections about which nationality they belong to. Each nation will be divided into 3-4 zones. 4. The Red Federation's northern colony, will come under Cantonos's control. Section II 1. The war between the Confederacy Cantonos and the Golden Empire will be declared status quo. 2. The war between the Falleentium and the Golden Empire will be declared status quo. 3. The war between the United Dominions and the Golden Empire will be declared status quo. Section III 1. The clans Helkar, Sigior and Zallarkarla will be required to give war compensation to Falleentium and the Republic of Jallar. 2. The clans Helkar, Sigior and Zallarkarla will equally be required to hold free elections about nationality. There will be created 6 zones. Section IV 1. The occupation of the Empire of Balchepra are required to be stopped. 2. There will be declared status quo in the West. Section V 1. All prisoners of war must be handed over to their own country. 2. It is determined that no war must be declared for 4 years. End of the Civil War - The Fake Peace - 500AER Peace in our land again! Today the leaders of the opposing sides met in Balranico. General Welshy, Consul Eduard and Duke of Apari on one side, and Imperial Archduke Mecoo on the other. The Crown Prince represented his father. The demands presented by the Consul were the following: 1.) The Grand Duchy of Apari will gain Tarpon and become independant from the Falleen Empire. 2.) Duchy of Jalbatrer will become a dominion of the Empire, an express statute will fix the details. 3.) The Enabling Act will be recognised by all States. 4.) The power of the Archdukes will be decreased and any decision they make can be overruled by the Consul. 5.) Falleentium will remain a monarchy, but as the Crown Prince and other relatives of the Emperor Vinther the second have refused to accept the throne, the Consul will act as Regent until a member of the dynasty of Vinther the second accepts the throne. 6.) The control over the army passes into the hands of the government. 7.) Lord Vestulte will be arrested for treason and put on trial. These demands were all accepted by all parties. They are hereby put into effect immediately. The new government will also open negotiations with the UDE to bring stability to all the lands. Signed by, The Imperial Consul, Eduard Guequierre. The Crown Prince, Frederick III. Imperial Archduke, Callum Mecoo IV Enabling Act As Falleentium sinks deeper into chaos, I, Edward Guequierre have decided to make radical reforms, with the support of the army: From now on, all legislation will be handled by the administration who assumes the sole right to make constitutional changes. Freedom's of speech, association and press are temporarily suspended. Privacy rights in relation to telephone and postal communication are revoked. The government assumes the right to intervene in any situation to restore order. The right to draft laws passes from the politicians of the Empire, to Imperial Consul. You must decide, will it be peace, or war? State Sovereignty Act i. The duchies of the empire will henceforth be treated as Sovereign nations within a democratic union. ii. If the imperial government continues to make laws without the consent of the people then a state of war will exist between the duchies and remaining imperial states. iii. The duchy’s have the right to secede if they will that the imperial government is overly authoritarian and oppressive. iv. The imperial government have no right to override ducal law. v. The duchy’s may and will have a constitution. vi. Should a duchy secede they must keep fallen royalty as the figurehead of state for 10 years after that time they are free to decide if they wish to make changes to royalty are become a republic. vii. Any attempt to override this act will be seen as an act of aggression and will be dealt with in the appropriate manor. viii. All men and woman are to be treated the same regardless of gender or race. This is an ultimatum to the Consul. All Dukes sign below. Signed, Conloradin Vestulte, 1st Viceroy of Vurndar, Crown Prince of Cyton, Seceratery of State for Home Affairs, Archduke of the Falleen Empire, THe Chronicler of the Empire, 1st Viscount of Anderson, 1st Duke of Catria, Lord Paramount of Cartria, Lord of Drosst, The Director of Military Research, Defender of Queen's Possession, Defender of the Free. Signed, Callum Mecoo IV Imperial Archduke, Forth to his name, Head of Falleentium navy, Duke of Veldunium, Protector of the Colonies, Governor of Port Mecoo, Minister of Transportation & Infrastructure, First Minister of Veldunium Signed, Welshy II, Archduke of Fallentium, Duke of Jalberter, Head of the Fallentium Red Cross, Govenor of Port Collinger. Signed, Malcolm Kaldwin, Duke of Entloland-Delnour, Supreme Commander of the Southern Militia Forces, Air Marshal of the Imperium, and Governer of Katharina The United Invasion The Cantonosian command has been given the leadership of this invasion which has the following objectives: A) Take down the Duchy of Jalbetrer and arrest the Duke, Welshy B) Take down Veldunium and arrest the Duke, Mecoo. C) Take control of all main cities, and build a headquarter in the Imperial Capital. D) Insert Crown Prince Frederick III as Emperor of the new Empire, and ensure members of the House Darpar. E) Make peace and order in all states. F) Apari must be cut and blocked, but not invaded. The aim is to ensure Apari's movements. G) Arrest military officers who have supported the Consul. (Hitshu, Norskamerikaner, Nilam and Erwin) The Great Civil War 499-502AER The Great Civil War, is an internal war that occurred in Falleentium after a long time of popular unrest. The war became hot after the former Consul Eduard, chose that all legislations should be handled by the administration who would assumed the sole right to make constitutional changes. Freedom's of speech, association and press became temporarily suspended. Privacy rights in relation to telephone and postal communication was revoked. The government assumed the right to intervene in any situation to restore order. The right to draft laws went from the politicians of the Empire, to the Imperial Consul. This led to protests and attacks from the nobles, and the Civil War became basically a war between the Imperial Forces and the Loyal Forces of the Consul. In addition, it also led to other formations, including the former Crown Prince Wilhelm the Third and the Grand Duke of Apari. Throughout the Civil War, there was, therefore, chaos, and no one was sure to keep the power they had fought themselves to. It ended with the Consul got order on the war, but committed suicide shortly after, due to UDE's invasion and popular unrest. More about the war through this link. 60pounder.jpg|The Royal Army during Wilhelm III's siege of Corrintrin. fig021.jpg|City Hall Square in Balranico, under fire. article-2226235-0F7F8D0300000578-696_964x682.jpg|Tired soldiers loyal to the Consul, picture taken at the fortifications of Baban. The Assassination of Empress Katharina the First In 508AER was Empress Katharina I tried assassinated in a suicide action committed by four members of the Freedom Council. After 8 hours in the hospital in Poliqen, was empress announced dead. She was 59 years old, and was the last member of the House of Veld. This is the report: Her Imperial Majesty Katharina I, has been attempted assassinated! The Empress was visiting the Winter Palace in Poliqen, and after visiting her daughter princess Katharina II and her three children, Princess Isabella and Hannah, as well as Prince Callum, the Empress was leaving for Corrintrin. In the company of Imperial Director of HSO Cenhelm Rameriz and great security from police and royal guards, she was driven to the airport in Poliqen. It succeeded for 4 persons to enter the area, 3 of them were shot before they arrived, but they were just thought of as a diversion, when the fourth managed to reach close enough that he blew himself up in a suicide action. The Empress and her escort were hit by the explosion. The Empress was quickly taken to hospital where her condition is very critical. Cenhelm Rameriz is also badly injured but out of danger. 23 people died and more than a hundred people are injured. The police believe the four attackers were members of the Freedom Council. 14 people have been arrested here two hours after the attack. And Hierarch Dunleigh D. V. Clark has been assigned to solve this attack. Information indicate that HSO has already been mobilized. '' Later the same day Hierarch Dunleigh D. V. Clark and HSO could announce that HSO had arrested 78 suspects, 56 of them had relationships with the Freedom Council. The Funeral was held short after. The Great Souecan Rebellion which begin in 510AER In the summer of 510AER saw Falleentium and especially the South, a new terrorist organization called Vazii Friicna. Which had a clear goal of removing Falleen control of foreign soil. Vazii Friicna was considered to be an anarchist terrorist group, while by others a freedom group. In the summer 510AER there were mass riots in the South, especially in the Clan Confederacy. And they Falleen colonies and coalition forces were attacked by rebels across the whole South. The Nilira Alliance was in great danger of being kicked out of the country, but managed to hold out for the entire summer. An Era Is Over - The Death of Vinther the Second 511AER. The Imperial Office can sadly inform that His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Vinther the Second has passed away this evening. His Imperial Majesty died in his sleep a few hours after the Crown Princess with Prince Vinther and the three Princesses had visited His Imperial Majesty. It has been declared that His Imperial Majesty died of a natural cause, but that his wounds from the Civil War may have something to do with His Imperial Majesty's early death. The Emperor was 62 years old. His Imperial Majesty became Emperor when he was only 18 years old. The Emperor is known for his early expansion of the nation, and is the founder of the Falleen Empire. He was loved and hated by many. Crown Prince Frederick and the grandson of the late Emperor, will be crowned Emperor in a few days. But not until the late Emperor's funeral, which will be held in the High Temple in Corrintrin in two days. Meanwhile, the Crown Prince will act as regent. The Crown Prince is known for his support of the military, especially the army. And the Crown Prince has not hidden his condemnations of the Golden Empire. The Crown Prince is also an active supporter of centralization of power. And so.. the Day come when the Second Emperor was Crowned A day has passed after the First Emperor was buried. Now it is the time for the Second to be crowned. Hundreds of people stood in the great hall of the temple, and in came the prince and you could clearly see that the prince was the next ruler. With lots of confidence and respect from the people around him, he went toward the high priest. A remarkable thing was when the prince in the opening of the hall shook hands with the general of the royal army. The prince now stood in front of the high priest, and behind the priest stood the other religious leaders of Neurope (Faith of the Four). The ceremony started, and after a long speech the high priest finally said: The Faith of the Four now crowns you, '''Frederick Darpar the Third of his Name, Ninth Crown Prince of the Principality of Darpartryo, Lord Paramount of Darpartryo, Lord of Corrintrin, Lord Paramount of Hastiga, Lord of Nonambar' to be the Second Emperor of Falleentium and the Thirty-Three King of Veldunium as well as the Lord Protector of the Seventeen Falleen States & the Overseas Colonial Possessions and to be the new Defender of the Faith of the Four Afterwards, his wife Crown Princess Alexandra, was crowned Empress of Falleentium. Remarkable by the new Emperor's own hands. IFS Vinther II Destroyed (from announcements) Today, as His Imperial Majesty the Emperor visited the aircraft carrier IFS Vinther II, it was, however, a short visit. After just 20 minutes on the large ship, which is seen as being the fleet's pride, exploded there a bomb on the ship's left side. The explosion was so big and powerful that the ship was split in half, and began to sink fast. The Emperor was immediately taken away from the sinking ship by helicopter with minor injuries. Meanwhile, the crew on the ship fought a fierce battle to save their lives. Fortunately, there were several ships near the carrier, which could save many of the crew, and perform medical attention. However the death toll is now at 519 people, and about 800 wounded, several are still in danger, and about 56 are missing. No one knows how the bomb got on board, or whether it was a suicide or not. The fact is that this attack has caused panic among many and great fear. The military intelligence and federal police are already busy with the investigation. His Imperial Majesty is Unharmed His Imperial Majesty Emperor Frederick III announced today, which were a relief for many, that he is unharmed, and has only gor minor wounds, and as he himself said in the press release: "I am after all a soldier". The Emperor has announced that he intends, with the government and the military, to find the culprits who were responsible for this attack, which the Emperor himself is convinced was a terrorist attack, or even an attempted assassination on him. The final death toll has now been determined to be 542. New Evidence in the Investigation The Federal Police along with the intelligence service has a few hours shot three suspects and arrested one in a police operation in Rittnor. The property which was attacked by the police, had come under suspicion after the attack on IFS Vinther II, and the police with a strength of 34 men stormed the building where it all ended up in a shutout, no police were killed in the action. In the building there was found several explosives and weapons, as well as plans for what police believe are plans for terrorist acts. The arrested are of golden nationality, and many now believe that the Golden Empire is responsible for the attack. In the capital Corrintrin, a small group of protesters have gathered in front of the parliament to demand action from the government. Rumors says that this group of protesters will increase in numbers later this day or tomorrow. IFS Vinther II Command Crew Questioned Today the naval branch of the Millitary Police questioned the command crew of the IFS Vinther II. During the interveiw of the Second Officer, Lieutenant Commander David Newman confessed to bringing a small timed explosive on to the ship and placing it near one of the ships main fuel lines to try and kill the emperor on his visit, he also claims to be working for a group of GE supporters in the empire, however this has not been confirmed. The commander was arrested for murder, destruction of a ship, assult and high treason. The Capatin was questioned and let go, following a millitary Inquiry on how a leading officer on the ship was able to get a bomb on the ship. First officer, Commander William Davidson was unable to be questioned and is thought to be amoung the ships dead. Lieutenant Commander Newman is awaiting to be sent to the high court of the empire for sentencing. A memorial is to be built in the grounds of Admiralty HQ to honour the men and woman killed. The Naval command hereby considers this case closed and is awaiting the emperors aproval to end this case. The Attack on Emperor Frederick III In 515AER, on His Imperial Majesty's ride to the Consul Office to announce the decision about not joining the war in Kaarnor, it ended in the worse kind of scenario. His Imperial Majesty's convoy was attacked by several car bombs and suicide bombs. The attack took place in the middle of Main Street, where several cars managed to get past the roadblocks, including using a personnel carrier. His Imperial Majesty's armored car was badly damaged. But the Emperor was quickly rescued out of the car by his guards, but was afterwards attacked by four armed persons who had been hiding in the personnel carrier. After few shots exchanges, the four were shot down, and the Emperor was immediately sent to the hospital. Several witnesses said that they heard "Vazii Friicna" being shouted. 21 guards and 67 civilians were killed and over a hundred people was injured.